


Noir [NCT]

by Ashe_Midnight



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: No Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_Midnight/pseuds/Ashe_Midnight
Summary: "Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage." ― Ray Bradbury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Noir [NCT]

Jisung was the last one to be forced into the truck. There were others there, all closely packed together with hardly any legroom. The only ones who he truly recognized were his friends (or the “Dreamies”, as they called themselves). Thankfully, he was stuck between two of the said friends instead of some random people that he didn’t know.

The moment he sat down, he had handcuffs placed on him by someone in a militant uniform, their entire face covered by a black mask. Restraints were placed on his ankles, a metal collar of some sort around his neck. Every piece of technology on him was taken, along with anything that could possibly be used as a weapon. It was then that he noticed that the same thing had been done to everyone else. Were they all prisoners now?

“Chenle?” he asked the boy to his left. No response. But could Jisung really blame him? They were being shipped off to a government facility, the life that they knew before seemingly being left behind forever.

“We didn’t even have to do this,” he heard a familiar voice say. “Only Mark had to go. He’s the only one who’s 18.” As Jisung turned his head to face Renjun, it was very apparent that the full reality of the situation was getting to him.

“But we all agreed to test together, right?” said Jisung, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “We promised to stay together.”

“That promise is going to get you killed,” said one of the other passengers. The boys went silent.

“LISTEN UP!” boomed a feminine voice near the front of the truck. She seemed to be the same person from earlier. Chenle, sensitive to loud sounds, breathed very heavily next to Jisung. Jisung wanted to help, but was too scared to even say anything else. He apparently needed to listen up, anyway.

“Everyone here should’ve tested positive for one of the four types of Neo DNA. You’re on a truck to a government facility, which is where you’ll get this DNA awoken. Depending on which type of DNA you have, you’ll get some sort of ability. Type A gets vector manipulation, Type B gets the ability to create illusions, Type C gets the ability to manipulate time, and Type X gets all 3. I doubt that any of y’all have X genes in you. You’ll be sorted into groups based off of what type of DNA you have once they are awakened.”

Jisung tried his best to wrap his head around all of this. I mean, the thought of having superpowers seemed cool, right? But it was a known fact that no one who was abducted would ever escape back into normal society. Was it really worth it?

“ **You’re going to go through Hell while you’re there,** especially if you’re chosen for the Neo Project. This is your only time to be executed and ‘escape’. Once you arrive at the facility, you will not be shown any sort of hospitality such as this. If you wish to be eliminated before you arrive, speak up now. You have all of the ride to decide.”

A few people spoke up. Within a few seconds they were seemingly dead. But how? Was it something in the collars that they were wearing? That seemed like the most logical option.

Jisung anxiously glanced at the rest of the Dreamies, praying that none of them had said anything. Mark looked guilty, knowing that he was the only one who needed to be there right now. Chenle looked like he was on the verge of some sort of a breakdown. The rest of them just looked empty, void of all emotion.

Would he ever see them smile again?

\---

_ **I promise that the other chapters will be better than this! This was mainly just worldbuilding. I tried not to explain it in an overly-boring way (which I probably failed at). Sorry. The other chapters will also probably be longer than this one. Again, this was just an introductory chapter. Anyway, let me know your thoughts on it in the comments! I’m always accepting feedback!** _


End file.
